Horatio & Josie: Happy Christmas
by braillebaby
Summary: Jo finds herself with the sad task of getting her Aunt's house ready to sell in Miami. Memories of Christmas's past and the ghost of an uncertain future with her nephews and the blue-eyed Miami detective who is never far from her thoughts swirl around her. Then a letter sends Horatio north to surprise Jo, and he finds a surprise waiting for him in the land of 10,000 icy lakes.
1. Chapter 1

Horatio & Josie: Happy Christmas

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Thanksgiving Day – November 22_**

"Did you have a nice Thanksgiving, Auntie? Did Mr. Horatio make dinner? He said he could cook a turkey." Liam sounded doubtful as his young voice echoed in the eerie stillness of the house. Jo gripped her phone tightly, swallowing the lump in her throat before she could answer her nephew.

"He was working today, Liam." In spite of the heaviness in her heart, a ghost of a smile flitted across her face. "Mr. Horatio knows his way around a kitchen. I've no doubt he could cook a delicious turkey. How was your dinner this afternoon?"

"Not great, Auntie." Liam's voice lowered and Jo imagined he had moved somewhere out of earshot of the adults. "We had to have the dark turkey and the stuffing had nuts and fruit in it. There was orange mashed potatoes with marshmallows and something with carrots in green jello. Kieran and I mostly ate rolls and white mashed potatoes," he finished dejectedly and Jo felt the lump rise up in her throat again. Swallowing hard, she tried to sound upbeat.

"Your dad's parents have their own traditional Thanksgiving foods, Liam. It can be difficult to try things that aren't exactly like what you are familiar with back at home. Surely there was pie for desert? Apple or pumpkin maybe?"

"NO! It was something with meat in it." Liam sighed. "And there wasn't any whip cream. We want to come home Auntie. It's boring here. Grandma and Grandpa won't let us do anything. Aiden cries and gets his way and me and Kieran get yelled at for laughing at You Tube videos, before they take away our electronics."

"I'm sorry to hear that Liam. It has been an adjustment for your grandparents to have all three of you boys there for a week I'm sure. I hope you are being on your best behavior as much as you can?" Her nephew mumbled something that sounded like a yes. "Good, now it's only a few more days. I will meet you at the airport in Minnesota on Sunday afternoon. I have to fly home from Florida on Saturday. I imagine Roxie and Jezebel will be happy to see both of you when you get home."

"I miss them Auntie. Grandma just has a mean old cat here. It hisses and spits at us when no one is looking and then runs away when Grandma walks into the room. She keeps saying we are being mean to it, but we're not!" Liam's voice shook a little and Jo decided it was time to end the call before they were both in tears.

"Hang in there for a few more days, Liam. I know it wasn't the Thanksgiving we have in Minnesota. I appreciate you and your brother helping out by spending time with your dad's parents while I am down here putting things in order. I miss you both very much. I think we deserve a Thanksgiving dinner next week when we are all back home. Take care now. I love you."

"I love you too Auntie." Jo had to blink back the tears as she heard her nephew's voice shake with emotion. It got stronger after a moment. "Do you think Mr. Horatio can come up to Minnesota for our Thanksgiving? You said he had to work today."

"Er, I don't think so Liam, but I will ask him." Jo sighed. Several minutes later, with the phone call ended, she allowed herself to slide down to the floor, staring unseeingly out the patio doors into the gathering darkness of the Miami night. The light from the kitchen illuminated the deck. A movement across the deck caught Jo's attention. 'What was that?' she wondered. It was low to the deck, maybe only 12 inches off the ground. She went to the door, moving slowly, not wanting to find out the intruder on the deck was something slithery and slimey. She stared out into the darkness and searched the lighted section of the porch but all remained quiet. Her legs felt heavy and she slid slowly to the floor. Her phone began blinking and vibrating several minutes later, but Jo was staring out into the darkness, lost in memories of happier times.

" _Josie, are the tables set?"_

" _Yes, Aunt Florence. Do I HAVE to sit at the kids table?" Josie asked, looking meaningfully at her aunt. Pots bubbled on the stove, steaming the kitchen windows and patio doors as the heavenly smell of roasted turkey wafted through the crowded kitchen. "I'm almost 14! Can't you squeeze me in next to Daddy? Or you at the end of the table? I can be your go-fer."_

" _That's sweet of you Josie, but you are the oldest at the kids table and I need you to keep the peace. Now," her aunt handed her several trivets for the tables, "be a dear and set these out at the big table. Why don't you help me with whipping the cream for our pie after dinner?"_

" _Homemade whipped cream?" Jo smiled. "Does that mean I get a beater or … maybe both?"_

" _If you can keep your brother from blowing milk through his nose and generally not causing a ruckus during dinner, you can have both beaters and lick out the bowl to boot! If you see your Uncle Fred in the other room, let him know his presence is requested in the kitchen to carve up this turkey so we can eat!"_

Horatio parked his car in front of the low rambler. His gaze lingered on the little black Capri in the driveway. He hadn't forgotten how Jo had turned away from him to hide the tears ready to fall the day she had traded her little sports car for the more practical minivan.

" _I'm sorry Jo," Horatio whispered as he gathered her close in a hug that allowed her to hide her face in his shoulder while she blinked away the tears. He felt her nod and take several deep breaths, before pushing herself away from him._

" _Thank you Horatio," she whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's silly, I know. The minivan will be so much more practical. Besides, it should be down here in Miami where someone who loves the sun can drive it with the top off all year long. It's a totally impractical car for Minnesota." Horatio had felt an irrational anger rise up in him as he watched Jo sign the papers to turn the car over to the dealership in return for the much-used minivan she was buying to get herself and the dogs back to Minnesota._

" _You shouldn't have to give up everything you love, Josie." Her blue eyes flew up to his. "Let me talk to a few lawyers I know. There must be a way to bring the boys down to Miami while your sister and brother-in-law sort out their lives. You and the boys can stay with me." For just the tiniest moment hope had flared in him as her eyes widened in surprise. But it left just as quickly._

" _No Horatio. That's very … sweet … of you. I'll figure something out. It's … just a car after all."_

The house looked empty and silent. The flowerpots which had been filled with brightly colored blooms earlier in the year seemed forlorn turned upside down and tucked away behind the low bushes. His eyes automatically went to the curtains in the wide front window. They were still and the only sound of barking came from somewhere down the street. Was it only some 18 months ago that he had pulled up here one lonely Sunday afternoon looking for the mysterious woman he had met on the darkened beach the night before?

As he walked up to the front door, Horatio looked up and down the quiet block. Most people had finished their holiday dinners and were resting up for the unofficial Black Friday holiday. Opening the squeaking screen door, he rapped lightly on the wooden door. An eerie silence was the only answer. No barking, no skittering of nails on the wooden floor, not even the telltale thuds of front feet smacking against the window frame in the large front window. Thirty seconds went by and only silence. Horatio rapped on the door again and carefully tried the doorknob. It turned easily in his hand and he pushed it open slowly.

"Jo?" There was no answer, but a single light was on in the kitchen. Horatio slipped quietly through the cold semi-darkness of the once crowded living room. As he turned the corner and peered into the kitchen, he saw a pair of legs stretched out on the floor. Feeling as though he'd been punched in the stomach, Horatio was at her side in two strides. Kneeling beside her still form, he ran his hands over her quickly, looking for any signs of trauma. "Jo! Sweetheart," he reached for her hand, "look at me Josie." Her eyelids fluttered at his touch, but remained closed.

"Sweetheart, are you ok? Come on, Josie. Open your eyes for me." He gave in to the desire to gently move the hair from her forehead. He felt her tremble at his touch and slid his hand away quickly.

"Horatio?" Jo opened her eyes slowly, looking into worried blue eyes. "Why, … why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be working? You should have called." Distractedly she looked around the nearby floor for her phone. Her searching hand found it and she glanced down, noticing the list of unanswered calls.

"I am sorry Horatio," Jo's voice was just above a whisper. "I … I missed your call, er … calls. You didn't have to come after me," she finished reproachfully, trying to slip her hand from his. He refused to let it go however and she looked into that blue gaze once more. "What … what do you want from me, Horatio?" Jo's shoulders slumped forward tiredly.

"I want to take you home, Sweetheart," he said softly. "This is no place for you to be on a holiday. I am going to help you up and we'll lock up for the night. It's getting late." Without giving her time to demur, Horatio took her other hand and slowly stood, helping her up with him.

"Oh!" Jo found herself reaching for him as her legs refused to hold her. As she fell against him, Horatio gave in to the desire to hold her close for a few moments. "Sweetheart, you don't have to do this alone." Jo took a deep breath, drinking in the wonderful scent of his aftershave and taking some comfort in the soothing motion of his hand stroking her hair.

"It's not that simple, Lieutenant," she sighed. "You know it. I … don't want to think about it anymore today … er tonight." Jo pushed herself away from him, moving to the patio doors. "I'll lock up here and find my shoes and my keys. I can follow you back to your house."

"No Josie. I'll put your car in the garage and you are riding home with me." His tone brooked no argument. Jo told herself she was too tired and sad to care. Horatio had no sooner left the kitchen, when a slight scratching sound could be heard in the quiet kitchen. Jo searched the kitchen but found nothing that could be the culprit. Clicking off the light switch five minutes later, Jo never noticed the glowing eyes peering through the glass at the bottom of the door. Fifteen minutes later, the little Capri safely stowed in the garage for the night, Jo leaned her head against the seat as her eyes focused on Horatio's long fingers confidently steer the car through the traffic of Thanksgiving night deal-shoppers. The aroma of smoked turkey and stuffing tickled her nose.

"You didn't have to pick up dinner Horatio. I would be happy with a peanut butter sandwich and a long, hot shower." Their eyes met in the dimly lit interior of the car for a moment as they waited at a red light.

"Alexx insisted I stop by her house for a take-out order." He turned back to the road as the light turned green. "So we shall have a holiday dinner and afterwards you shall have your shower. But, before either of us turns in for the night, we are going to come to an understanding as far as you working through your Aunt's things alone in that house."

"Yes sir," Jo whispered smartly before turning away to stare unseeingly out the window.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

HORATIO & JOSIE: HAPPY CHRISTMAS **Chapter 2** One Week Later …

"Horatio, that is very sweet of you" Jo gripped the phone tighter, keeping an eye on her office door, "but I can't just pick up the boys and run off for a weekend in Miami! If their grandparents found out I might lose custody of them for good!" She reached for the cup of coffee on her desk, noticing how her hand shook when she lifted the ceramic mug.

"No worries, Sweetheart." Horatio's voice was soft and soothing in her ear. "you gave me permission to look over the custody file, remember? I spoke with a lawyer, you don't have to worry about bringing the boys down to Florida for a visit. And, to put your mind to rest further, your lawyer has been in touch with the grandparents lawyer. It's all set. You only need to be at the airport at 5:00 tomorrow afternoon with the boys and pick up your tickets. I'll be waiting for you when you arrive in Miami."

"Horatio, I … I don't know what to say." Jo squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears. Before she could say anything further, she heard muffled voices through the phone and Horatio was murmuring he had to go and that he would see her tomorrow night. She was staring out the window at the swirling snowflakes when Alicia appeared in the doorway to remind her of the staff meeting that was to begin in 5 minutes.

Saturday, December 1

"Hello, Dr. Woods!" The twins cheerful voices rang out in the stillness of the morning. The attractive woman held open the door, greeting the boys as she ushered them inside. "Mr. Horatio and Aunt Jo are behind us. They are kind of slow," Kieran's voice was a conspiratorial whisper as he passed by on his way into the house. Dr. Woods had just enough time to hide her smile before her friend came into view, Horatio's hand at the small of Jo's back.

"Thank you for watching them for me today Alexx." Jo smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear nervously. "They have promised to be on their best behavior and follow your rules." Jo took a sip of coffee, both her hands wrapped around the steaming mug. "I don't think they would have much fun or manage to stay out of mischief at Aunt … my aunt's house." Jo took another sip of coffee, too quickly and coughed as the scalding liquid burned her throat.

"I'm happy to do it, Jo. They will be fine." Alexx noticed Jo was avoiding her eyes in much the same way that Horatio did when he didn't want to answer her questions regarding his personal life. "Jo," Alexx's hand covered Jo's, bringing her blue gaze up to meet the other woman's warm brown eyes. "Let Horatio help you get through this. He doesn't want to see you hurting and for him, helping and taking care of things is how he shows he cares." She gave Jo's hand a squeeze.

Taking a shuddering breath, Jo looked at the woman seated across from her. "I want to Alexx. But, I can't help thinking he … has moved on since I've gone back home."

"Wherever did you get an idea like that, Sugar?" Dr. Woods voice was hushed, her brown eyes going to the doorway. She could hear Horatio speaking to Jo's nephews. "He is NOT that kind of man. Surely you know that by now? Why would he be doing all this if he didn't have … feelings for you." Jo felt her cheeks grow warm.

"I don't know Alexx. I'm so confused." Jo finished, with a small sigh. "He … I … wish I knew what I was supposed to do." She finished her coffee and looked at her host with an embarrassed smile.

"Sugar, don't worry about what you are supposed to do. Trust Horatio. The rest will come along." Dr. Woods smiled, then stood up as the object of their conversation appeared in the doorway. Alexx didn't miss his sweeping glance around the kitchen, lingering on Jo. "Horatio, why don't you and Jo make it a late evening? Go out for a late dinner and a stroll on the beach. Kieran and Liam will be fine here. Just text me when you're ready to pick them up – tomorrow morning would be ok." If Horatio noticed Jo's suddenly red cheeks, he didn't let on.

"Ready Jo?" He glanced at his friend, noting the message she was sending to him with her eyes. Nodding his head, he murmured, "Thank you Alexx."

"No worries Sugar. Don't let her work too late Horatio." A slight wave of his hand was the only indication he had heard the softly spoken instruction.

Several hours later at Aunt Florence's house …

"Coffee Josie?" Horatio's voice came from somewhere near the doorway. Jo began to back carefully out of the large walk-in closet on her hands and knees.

"Oh, Horatio, I would love one!" Jo straightened up slowly, arching her back and swiping the back of her hand across her hot face. "You wouldn't happen to have an iced version there with you?" The smile on his face gave her the answer she was seeking and she reached for the tall glass, a smile creasing her face as well. Leaning against the wall as he sipped hot coffee from a "I heart NYC" mug, Horatio surveyed the boxes neatly stacked four and five high along the walls.

"All these are from your Aunt's bedroom?" Horatio asked.

"Yes," Jo murmured, taking a long swallow of her drink. "Most of them are clothes that are going to the Goodwill, those smaller ones have linens and blankets that will go to the homeless shelter." She chewed a piece of ice. "It is so quiet without the dogs running around," she commented quietly. "I wonder how Mr. Grundle is getting on with Zeus and Zelda?" She picked up a small collar from the shoebox on the bed, and twirled it in her fingers. "I wonder where Aunt Florence picked this up?" she mused. "It certainly is too small to fit any of the rescue dogs she had been caring for."

"We could stop by his house later this afternoon, Jo." Horatio took another sip of his coffee. "I've got the garage sorted out. What is it, Sweetheart?" he asked curiously, taking a step over to the bed and sitting beside her.

"I … I'm not sure Horatio," Jo murmured, reaching over to set her glass on the bedside table. "Look," she held it up, "it has _Belle_ embroidered on it. I wonder who it belonged to?" Handing it to the man beside her, Jo picked up the shoebox and set it on her lap. "Maybe there's a clue in this box. Hmmm… brush, leash – but definitely for a small dog, bag of puppy treats, tennis ball, chewy bone, jingle bell." She held up a small gold bell, giving it a little shake." The sweet sound echoed in the still house. "I wonder what this is off of?"

Something red caught Horatio's eye and he reached into the box pulling out another small dog collar. "This one perhaps?" Smiling blue eyes met those of the woman seated beside him. Suddenly those blue eyes widened as she noticed the gold name emblazoned on the collar.

" _Jingle_! Do you suppose she had two small dogs? How could I have not known about that?" Jo murmured softly. "For as long as I can remember she always had some shepherd or shepherd mix breed as rescues." A frown creased her lovely face. "I wonder what was special about these two?" Before Horatio could answer her, several sudden sharp barks pierced the quiet.

Both humans hurried quickly from the bedroom, reaching the kitchen just in time to hear the shrill barks again. The sound of nails scratching the glass made them look down to see two small cinnamon colored dachshunds pacing nervously at the foot of the heavy sliding door. "Help me Horatio!" Jo tugged at the heavy door. She felt him reach above her and the door gave a few inches. It was enough for the small dogs to wriggle through and into the kitchen. Horatio closed the door just in time to see glowing eyes and sharp fangs emerge from the darkness. The animal they belonged to disappeared back into the night as quickly as it appeared. "What was THAT Lieutenant?" Jo's voice was hushed.

"I'm not sure Jo. You stay here, I'm going to check the yard." Pulling a flashlight from his pocket, he slipped out the door. Jo watched him disappear into the darkness, then turned to see 2 pairs of large brown eyes regarding her from beneath the kitchen chair.

That evening at Horatio's home…

"Thank you for letting me bring them home, Horatio," Jo smiled as she turned away from where the two dachshunds were fast asleep in nests of warm blankets inside an orange crate. She took a sip of her wine, looking at the attractive man leaning against the counter across from her in the dimly lit kitchen. "I wonder why she never told me about them?" She pushed some strands of hair behind her ear. "They MUST be Jingle and Belle. But where did they come from?" Swirling the wine in her glass, she mused on, "I guess I could check the rescue's in Miami for starters." She stifled a yawn. "I can't think about it anymore tonight, though. It's making my head hurt."

Horatio pushed himself away from the counter, crossing the kitchen to where she stood hugging her arms around her midsection. "Sweetheart, you look exhausted." His blue eyes never leaving hers, he took the glass from her nerveless fingers. "Why don't I run you a bath," he trailed a finger down her cheek, "then you can take a long hot soak," his fingers gently moved some stray hair behind her ear, "and then we can relax by the fire." Jo could only nod, unable to say anything. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he lowered his head and brushed a gentle kiss across her mouth. "What do you say Sweetheart?"

Twenty minutes later …

"Lieutenant?" Kieran's voice brought Horatio's attention away from the cracking fire. "Liam and I wanted to ask you if …" the youngster hesitated for a moment, "if you could help us with our Christmas gift to Aunt Jo."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio & Josie: Happy Christmas

 **Chapter 3**

December 10

Calleigh looked down at the dead poultry laid out on the morgue table. "Let's see if I have this right," she drawled. "Four Calling Birds – we found them this morning in the golf pond. Three French Hens – those turned up last Thursday on the door step of the Bistro restaurant, Two Turtle Doves – those were left on the doorstep of St. Marks' and the Partridge was hanging upside down in the pear tree in the Botanical Gardens." She glanced at the man standing beside her. "I'm kind of worried what will happen if this crazy caroler is still out there and we're looking at eight maids a milking."

"We'll get him before that Cal." The good looking man beside her smiled. "Are you worried about the possibility of 8 cows in our morgue?" Erik saw the noncommittal shrug of her shoulders. "Horatio thinks we'll get a break when he attempts the next one." Calleigh swung around to face him, her blond ponytail slapping his arm in her haste.

"What do you mean Erik. The next one is …" her voice broke off as she quickly ticked off the song in her head, "five golden rings!" Her eyes widened. "Do you think it might be a robbery?"

Horatio picked up his sunglasses and absently twirled them in his fingers as he stared out the floor to ceiling windows that made up one wall of his office. Normally watching the busy city streets helped him channel his thoughts. This past week however, he had found his thoughts going back to Kieran and Liam's request for his help in granting a Christmas wish for their aunt.

" _What kind of Christmas gift are you thinking of, son?" Kieran had stepped into the light from the lamp, Liam appearing at his side._

" _Well, Aunt Jo really likes Christmas lights. And there is a really big light display in Duluth."_

" _That's a city by Lake Superior in Minnesota," Liam added helpfully. "Aunt Jo loves it up there."_

" _We want Aunt Jo to go up to Duluth and see the Bentleyville lights. But the light display only goes until Christmas. And she has to work and take care of the dogs and us."_

" _And we don't have enough money to send Aunt Jo up there on the bus," Liam explained. Horatio hid a smile and nodded solemnly. "But you could drive her up to Duluth, Lieutenant Horatio."_

" _That's an interesting idea, son, but," Horatio paused, looking from one earnest face to another, "who would look after you and the dogs while she was with me? I … don't think your Aunt Jo would leave you alone, even if it's only an afternoon and evening."_

" _We're almost twelve, I don't think we need a babysitter," Kieran sighed. "We wouldn't be alone. Anne from next door could watch us, we've already checked with her."_

" _Tell you what boys," Horatio glanced toward the hallway, "let's keep this between us. Why don't I think about this, okay?" He was rewarded with two sleepy smiles. "Now back to bed before your aunt catches you up!"_

The insistent ringing of his cell phone brought him back to the present and he quickly reached for it. "Hello son!" Horatio turned away from the windows, one hand going to his brow as he forced himself to keep the fear from his voice. "Everything all right?"

"Hi Dad!" Kyle's cheerful voice sounded strong in his ear and Horatio let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I'm fine. I might not be able to call again before Christmas though."

"I understand son," Horatio leaned against the wall. "It's good to hear your voice." He paused before going on. "So, what can you tell me?"

"Well," Horatio could hear the smile in his son's voice, "Lieutenant Allen got a box full of homemade cookies from Jo. She must have made dozens! We had a mini-party and he shared them with everyone. I wonder if she would show me how to make cookies some day? Lieutenant Allen says Jo should have been a pastry chef and gone to culinary school but it was his sister's fault or something. I think having siblings must be very complicated." Kyle paused for a moment, and his next question caught Horatio by surprise. "Will you be spending Christmas with Jo, Dad?"

"I'm … not sure son." Horatio had been asking himself that same question since he'd heard Kieran and Liam's Christmas present pitch. "I was hoping to but … that may depend on Josie." Kyle's laughter rang in his ear at his father's use of the not-so-loved nickname.

"Better watch it Dad." Horatio heard the grin in his son's voice. "Lieutenant Allen says Jo doesn't particularly like that name."

"I think I can handle it son," Horatio smiled too. They chatted for several more minutes before Kyle had to end the call. Turning back to the window, Horatio stared unseeingly at the street below.

 _There's a blanket of white, all over Chicago,_

 _And the bright Christmas lights bring a cheer to the air,_

 _The Salvation Santa down on the corner_

 _Is sure finding out just how much people care._

-From Lee Greenwood's _Lone Star Christmas_

Horatio walked over to his desk and rifled through the day's mail. It was the usual things until he reached the last envelope. It was slightly bulky and oversized. His eyes went to the return address – a lawyer's office in Coral Gables. He frowned as he turned it over in his hands. It had not been opened and had been signed for at the front desk when it was delivered. Curious, he pulled off the tape and undid the clasp. Turning it upside down, a small clasp envelope and a letter size envelope slid out on his desk. He stared at it for a moment, then pulled out a sheet of paper with the Shepherd & Sons Family Law firm.

TBD


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio & Josie: Happy Christmas

 **Chapter 4**

December 23

"How about this one Aunt Jo?" Kieran's voice rang out in the cold night air. Jo was slowly weaving her way through the thin maze of cut trees propped up at odd angles in the metal stands of the make shift forest in the corner of the Holiday Station parking lot. As she listened for the telltale sounds of the twins arguing over the merits of the tree in question, she sipped her hot chocolate and breathed in the wonderful aroma of fresh cut pine and balsam. It was a few minutes of stolen peace and quiet she had learned to make the most of since having the twins come to live with her. Muted strains of "O Tannenbaum, O Tannenbaum" drifted from the speakers of the trailer serving as the office of Big John's Christmas Trees. The Christmas lights strung around the perimeter of the "forest" twinkled and she was reminded once again of the tree lot in the Snoopy Christmas cartoon.

"Hey Aunt Jo? Are you coming?" Liam's voice was not far off on her left. "I think the one Kieran picked out is too big for the house. I found a better one but he says it's not my turn to choose the tree." Jo picked up her pace and rounded the next bunch of trees just in time to see a flurry of snow being kicked up by four booted feet.

"Hey guys, none of that or I pick out the tree and you know what kind I'll find!" Her announcement was met with a chorus of _not the Charlie Brown tree_. "You had better believe it," Jo smiled as she stopped in front of the tree Kieran was attempting to prop up straight. "Hmmm … that does seem rather large around the middle, Kieran. Why do you think we need one that size?"

"Well, I think we are going to need lots of room to put all the presents," Kieran said, not quite meeting his aunt's eyes. "I mean, there's us, and the dogs and maybe Uncle Jasper will be home and … Anne from next door and …" his voice trailed off. "I like this one," he added stubbornly. Jo swallowed the last of her cocoa, eyeing both boys suspiciously. Both boys continued to look at her innocently while she carefully walked around the tree, looking at it with a critical eye.

"Ok we'll take this tree on one condition." Two sets of eyes looked at her expectantly. "That it fits IN the van AND whoever has to ride in the backseat with this tree and Jezebel and Roxie doesn't complain."

"That's two conditions Auntie," Liam grinned before both boys began tugging the tree down the path and to the trailer. Jo strolled along behind them, the sound of Roxie's muffled barking drifting towards them on the night air.

Later that night …

It was Jo's favorite time of the day. The boys were tucked in bed; Jingle and Belle were curled up with Roxie in the doggie bed. The newest addition stood proudly in front of the picture window in the living room. Stopping next to it to breathe in the wonderful aroma, Jo ran her fingers over the soft needles. Tomorrow she would string the lights on it and the boys could hang the ornaments. Her thoughts drifted back to the last weekend at Horatio's home.

" _Why don't you get a tree for Christmas, Horatio? Maybe a small one, to sit on your desk? It doesn't have to be a real one." He was shaking his bright head no as he handed her a mug of hot apple cider laced with a generous dose of brandy. Jo took a sip, wrinkling her nose. "Wow Horatio! This toddy is as strong as those Aunt Florence used to give us when we had a colds. I think it was more to make sure we got some rest than any actual medicinal value. But," she slanted a glance up at him, "it's not going to stop me from convincing you that you need a Christmas tree."_

" _I'm rarely home Josie," Horatio murmured, taking his place beside her. "I would probably forget to water it and it would turn brown." He sipped his cider, his blue eyes meeting hers briefly over the rim of his mug. "Let's just say there are too many … sad … memories and leave it at that, hmmm?"_

" _Because of … Marisol?" she asked hesitantly, wondering how he would answer. For a moment she was afraid she'd gone too far, feeling him tense up beside her. His blue eyes grew distant and she swallowed a mouthful of cider quickly. A sudden fit of coughing swept over her and Horatio lifted the mug from her fingers. After setting it on the table, he thumped her on the back several times before gathering her close, her head nestled against his shoulder. Jo breathed in the heady scent of his citrus and spice aftershave mingling with the burning logs in the fireplace. "Mmmm, this is so nice. I could stay here forever," she murmured sleepily. The room was quiet, save for the gentle grumble-snoring of the doxies and the crackle of the fire. Later, when she woke up in his bed, she'd wondered if she'd dreamed his softly spoken, "You are always welcome here, Josie."_

The soft patter of paws announced Jezebels' entrance into the living room from her nightly rounds making sure all was well in the house. The dark shepherd stopped by the dog bed, giving the two doxie pups a gentle sniff over and ending with a gentle lick on each pup's ear. Deciding all was well, she trotted over to the sofa and with one graceful leap landed beside her mistress.

"Hi Beautiful," Jo reached over and scratched behind one of the large black ears. "So, what do you think of those doxies, hmm? I wish you could speak who-man, you know. Then you could tell me what the story is with those two." She took a sip of her coffee and turned her attention to the legal size envelope that had been in Saturdays' mail. The return label stared back at her – Shepherd and Sons, Family Law. "I guess I have to open it sooner or later, hmm, Jez," Jo sighed as she gave the shepherd a final pat on the neck and reluctantly reached for the envelope.

Back in Miami:

"It's Sunday Rick. And tomorrow is Christmas Eve. You know I'm leaving and I'll be back after New Years. Calleigh has all the personnel details and I've emailed you the information as well. So – what else could you POSSIBLY need to know?" Horatio didn't even try to keep the irritation from creeping into his voice.

"I've seen you come in to work on Christmas Day whether you had to or not, Horatio, so don't give me that family time crap." The IAB man's voice was a sneer over the phone. "I just thought you should know that it hasn't escaped notice that you have been preoccupied these last couple months. You might find things are changing when you get back, next year."

The call ended on that note and Horatio set his phone down on his desk. His gaze fell on the letter and small envelope laying there.

Dear Horatio,

I hope you are well. If you are receiving this then two things must have happened. I am no longer inhabiting this mortal plane and you have not made an honest woman of my favorite grand-niece. Since I wasn't able to see her married while I was alive, I am doing my best to make sure it does happen once I've departed.

Josie lights up when you are in the room Lieutenant. I know she loves you – she just needs a little push to realize that she can't go on putting everyone's happiness before hers – and yours. And I know you love her. Don't be afraid to tell her. You are perfect for each other, and for the time being, her nephews.

I wish I could say that her sister would come out of rehab by Christmas and be ready to take the boys back but I think we both know that's totally unrealistic. For now, I am grateful that you are willing to welcome them into your home and help Josie out with parenting. It is not the ideal way to start a new life together but sometimes life doesn't offer us an easy path.

I am offering you my blessing to marry my favorite grand-niece. You already know you have it and I care about you as one of my family. I've instructed Mr. Shepherd to include my engagement ring with this letter. It was my husband's mother's. He gave it to me and I always wanted Josie to have it. It is that much more special if she can have it as it was meant to be – a pledge of love and marriage. It is my hope that you and Josie will have the kind of relationship I was lucky enough to have with my beloved Fred.

My solicitor has instructions for the ring should you and Josie have other plans in life. Please let him know if you no longer have a reason to give it to her. He will make sure she receives it in my estate.

Please don't wait too long Lieutenant. Life can be fickle and sometimes it is difficult to find time to let someone know what they mean to us. You will find a suite waiting for you at Blue Fin Bay Resorts in Tofte, Minnesota for the weekend of December 28-January 1, Josie doesn't know about it. I've left instructions that she take the week between Christmas and New Years off work. The rest is up to you Lieutenant. Good Luck and Merry Christmas.

Love,

Florence Allen

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio & Josie: Happy Christmas

 **Chapter 5**

December 24 – Christmas Eve Morning

 _"_ There's the Mississippi. The Minnesota and Mississippi rivers meet at the Pike Island side of Fort Snelling State Park. The military buildings and cemetery of Fort Snelling are just over on the other side of the International airport." Lieutenant Allen's voice came from the seat in front of Kyle. Peering out the airplane window, he could make out the dark river winding through the snow-covered landscape. It was so different than the sand covered desert he'd left several days ago. There hadn't been time to call his father about the change in Christmas plans. Lieutenant Allen had assured him everyone would meet up at Jo's place, including Lieutenant Caine, on Christmas Eve.

"If you look out your window to the right, you'll see the Mississippi River and Mall of America just a little to the south. It's a balmy 28 degrees outside today. By the looks of it, we'll be having a white Christmas here in the Twin Cities. On behalf of myself and the crew, thank you for flying with us and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." The captain clicked off the intercom as passengers began putting away their things in preparation to land. Horatio stared unseeingly out the window, his thoughts straying to the week ahead with Jo and her nephews.

"Kieran! Liam! I need an extra hand or two with the lights! Jezebel is pretty smart but even she can't untangle the strings. And Roxie is digging in the ornament box!" Jo looked down from the kitchen chair she was standing on in an attempt to get the twinkling colored lights around the upper portion of the rather rotund tree. "What could those two be doing?" she muttered as she stretched as far as she dared to hide the green light cord deep in the branches. "If they don't get out here soon, I'm going to be a tree decoration and Jingle and Belle will be our newest window light-up decorations!" She glanced down to where the two doxies were wriggling their way beneath a tangled string of lights. Out of the corner of her eye, Jo saw Roxie trot proudly by with her newest treasure. It was gold and glittery and … "Boys! I need your help now! Roxie is making off with the Christmas tree angel to her lair! If you don't rescue it, there will be coal in all your stockings!"

"What time is Mr. Horatio supposed to get here Liam?" Kieran was at their bedroom door, his eyes looking from his brother to the hallway. "We have to go help Aunt Jo," he hissed as he heard his Aunt's voice calling for them yet again. His brother sighed and turned away from his laptop. They shut their bedroom door and hurried down the hallway, just in time to tackle a very guilty looking Roxie, slinking toward her favorite hiding spot in their bedroom. "He didn't give a time, Kieran," Liam whispered as he tried to pry open the pup's mouth. "He just said he would be here on Christmas Eve. I guess we'll have to watch for him just like we used to wait for Santa. Roxie, please give me the angel. Kieran, go get some cookie bones. Maybe we can bribe her to give it up." He turned his attention back to the young canine as his brother hurried down the hallway. "You know Roxie, I don't think you'll go to puppy heaven if you eat an angel!"

"Erik! This is awful!" Calleigh squashed the urge to put her hands over ears. Twelve wind-up toys with seemingly endless wind-up power were banging on toy drums in the small shop. "It's like the Energizer Bunny met the Little Drummer Boy!" Her fellow CSI nodded, intent on taking in the scene on the floor. A man dressed up like a drum major, his face a bloody mess, was propped up beside a life-size nutcracker soldier in the tiny pop-up Christmas shop. In his hands were the blood-soaked drumsticks. "But why would he beat himself up?" Calleigh wondered out loud. "I don't know Cal. Maybe he was drugged or … he had to listen to Christmas songs for twelve hours straight and he did it to himself?" Erik held up his hands as the blonde woman threw him a withering look. "Ok ok, just a thought."

"Auntie, the lights and … silver stuff on the tree look awesome!" Kieran backed away to stand in the middle of the room and take in their handiwork. Jo joined him and looked over the tree with a critical eye.

"I think you're right Kieran," she ruffled his hair affectionatly, "that's garland by the way. It is an awesome looking tree. Now," Jo looked at the 4 dogs all flopped glumly amid the ornaments in their boxes and wrappings, "I think we have to get these dogs out for some play time before we hang the ornaments. So, let's see how quickly we can put away these extra lights and make sure there's not any garland bits laying around for Jingle to eat and then go outside." Her suggestion was met with loud exclamations of enthusiasm and a burst of energy as the boys began stuffing everything on the floor in the two large cardboard boxes that held the ornaments and lights. Jo squatted down in front of the small doxie with silver slivers hanging out of his mouth. "Listen Mister, I realize you are very low to the ground but that doesn't mean you need to put everything on the ground in your mouth!" She gently pried open the small mouth and proceeded to pull out the shreds of silver.

"Look Auntie! It's snowing!" Both boys bolted out the front door, doxies and Roxie following closely on their heels. "It's sticky! We can make a snowman! Come on Kieran! Let's see how big we can make it. Maybe Anne can come over and help us!"

"Here you go Roxie!" Jo lofted a well-packed snowball over the roof of the house. Tilting her head to one side, the dog watched it disappear out of her sight before racing off around to the backyard. Barking loudly, Jingle and Belle followed their new friend around the house as fast as their shorter legs would carry them through the deepening snow.

"Hey, this looks like fun! Can I help?" Jo looked up from gathering snow for another snowball to see their next door neighbor on the other side of the fence. The snow was sitting on her dark, wavy hair and thick lashes.

"Hey Anne! Merry Christmas! Come on over! By the looks of the size of that snowball the boys are rolling, they are going to need all the extra muscle they can round up. Sadly the doggos will be no help with this project." Jo smiled as the young woman scampered around to the gate. Kieran and Liam looked up at the sound of the gate, calling greetings to their favorite neighbor. Jezebel appeared by Jo's side, her dark coat covered in snowflakes. "Hi there beautiful girl. I know you would rather have a walk, but we have to play with the little ones. Maybe we can take a quiet walk tonight after church." As if on cue Roxie and her two small doxie reindeer raced around the side of the house, plowing snow up in a small pile at Jo's feet as she slid to a stop. After lofting another snowball, Jo waved to Anne and the boys calling she was going to turn on the outside Christmas lights and gather a carrot and scarf and hat for their snowman.

Forty-five minutes later, all four humans and four dogs stood staring up at the headless snowman. Kieran sighed. "Great. We HAVE a head just no way to get the head on the top! We need someone taller and stronger to help us finish him." Jezebel was growing tired of the stack of large snowballs garnering all the humans' attention. She was contemplating rolling the small, noisy doxie in the snow when the sound of a car pulling up at the curb caught her attention. Trotting over to the gate, she tilted her head as a tall man rounded the car. Somehow he looked kind of familiar, she thought. Before she could bark a warning or a hello, the tall man approached the fence. "Hey, do you guys need a hand?" His laughing voice brought the boys racing to the fence, shouting hellos and Merry Christmas.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio & Josie: Happy Christmas

 **Chapter 6**

December 24 – Christmas Eve Afternoon

"Hey Uncle Jasper! Auntie, Auntie Jo, Uncle Jasper is here!" Kieran and Liam raced toward the gate excitedly, dogs barking as they followed at their heels.

"Jasper? Oh my gosh! Jasper!" As her brother materialized out of the swirling snow, the snowball Jo had been packing for Roxie fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers. The latch clanked as the tall man in fatigues carefully made his way through the gate, bending down to hug his nephews while keeping the four-legged part of the welcoming committee securely in the yard. A second figure followed him into the yard, someone a little shorter and with red hair glinting through the snowflakes.

"Watch out for the spotted one! She's a mitten stealer!" Jasper called out laughingly, moving into the yard, nephews still hugging him fiercely, when Roxie, who it seemed actually did remember who her owner was, arrived and wanted in on the hugs too. As Jo watched they all went down in a ball, arms, legs, tail and paws everywhere, squealing with laughter amid the excited yaps of a dog welcoming her human home.

Jo moved toward her nephews and brother, as the second man looked up from latching the gate, stepping into the twinkling light of the tall pine tree. Blue eyes sparkled, meeting the gaze of the young woman beside her. Anne let out a cry of joy, her mittened hands going to her face in surprise.

"OMG! Kyle? Kyle!" Jo smiled as the young woman slipped and slid her way across the yard, dogs, kids and snowmen forgotten for the moment. A huge smile lit up the young man's face before it was hidden in Anne's dark, wavy hair as she launched herself into his arms in a welcoming hug. "Kyle, Kyle! I can't believe it! I asked Santa to bring you to me for Christmas!" Jo smiled and reached down to help her brother up off the ground as Anne took Kyle's face in her hands and kissed the young soldier solidly on the mouth. She wasn't sure if it was her neighbor's warm welcome or the cold that was turning Kyle's cheeks bright red.

'He looks so like his father when he smiles.' Jo thought. She couldn't deny she'd been hoping to hear that Horatio would be able to spend Christmas with her and the twins. But, he was a busy man with an important job and he'd spent more than enough of his time helping her with all the details of her aunt's estate in the last few months, she told herself sternly. 'It would be nice if he could visit with his son, though,' she reflected, reaching down to rub the ears of the dark shepherd who had removed herself from the fray and sidled up to her mistress.

"Hey Josie! Merry Christmas Sis!" As her brother wrapped her in a bear hug, Jo closed her eyes, blinking back the tears that appeared on her lashes as she hugged him. For some moments neither brother nor sister said a word.

'It's the answer to a Christmas wish,' Josie thought, a little dizzily. 'It was Christmas Eve, her brother was safe at home. Only one person was missing,' she reflected, looking around the small circle of humans and canines.

"It's so good to see you Jas! What a wonderful surprise!" Her voice broke and she stepped away from him, wiping her eyes with her snowy mitten. She succeeded only in getting more snow stuck to her already wet lashes. "Why didn't you call or let me know you were coming?" She punched him playfully on the arm, taking a deep breath to get her emotions under control. Kyle and Anne walked up then, holding hands, smiling as they stepped over Jingle who was doing his best to be underfoot.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Jasper!" Liam bounced into the group of adults. "Hey can you help us with our snowman? Anne and Aunt Jo aren't quite" he held up a snow-covered mittened hand with thumb and fingers indicating a small distance, "tall enough to get that last snowball on top."

Jasper looked from his nephew to the snowman head laying forlornly on the ground beside it's body. "It's a good thing Harmon and I arrived when we did, hmm Liam? We can't have a headless snowman on Christmas Eve! It might scare away Santa!" He eyed his nephew carefully, "I think you might be just tall enough, if Harmon and I hold you on our shoulders. Are you strong enough to hoist that big snowball on top?" At an enthusiastic nod from the youngster, they soon had the snowman's head where it belonged.

Everyone was admiring the snowman when Kieran walked up holding Jingle. "Auntie Jo, I think we need to get the doxies in the house. Poor Jingle is shivering." He carefully opened his arms to show the little doxie huddled against his snowjacket, tail tucked between his legs, as his small body shook with cold. "I don't know where Belle went. Jingle was over by the steps."

"Oh Kieran, thank you for noticing!" Jo felt terrible, and turned toward the house, her eyes searching the ground for the other cinnamon colored dog. Whistling for Jezebel, she sent Kieran inside with Jingle. "Set him in his basket near the heat vent. There should be one of Roxie's blankets in her bed, you can cover him up with that." The door slammed behind the boy as Jo continued to call for Belle. Soon she heard two soft barks behind the yew bushes growing in front of the house. Carefully making her way between them, she found Jezebel standing near the missing doxie. Belle was tucked under the bush, laying on her paws. "Oh, you poor baby," Jo cooed, squatting down to try to coax the pup within reach. "A little help here Jez," she muttered as her pet stood watching from the other side of the bush. "Come on Belle, scoot over to me just a little bit more and we'll get you in the toasty warm house." Jezebel nosed the bush, sending snow falling from the branches, right on the little doxie. It was all Jo needed as the dog jumped and she was able to scoop her up and snuggle her close to her jacket as she backed out from the bushes.

Something cold and wet hit her near the small of her back. "Ouch!" Jo yelped in surprise feeling the snow working it's way down her back. She turned quickly to see her brother's laughing face as he packed another snowball. "Jasper Dan don't you dare throw that snowball at me! At least until I get Belle in the house." She was met on the steps by Kieran, his doxie rescue mission complete. Behind her she could hear laughter and Kieran's shout of "Snowball fight!" Quickly stowing Belle in the basket next to her brother, Jo dropped her phone on the table by the sofa before heading out the door into the merry snowball fight going on in the swirling snow.

"Jo, I'm on my way to your house. Call me." Horatio set his phone down and waited for a break in the heavy holiday traffic. The snow was swirling around him and he wanted to get to Jo's house as quickly as possible, telling himself it was mostly due to the deteriorating weather conditions. As he drove, Christmas songs filtered through the SUV's sound system. The colored lights twinkling in the swirling snow brought memories from long ago clawing their way to the surface. In Miami he was able to keep them at bay, partly because Miami in December was a far cry from New York in December. The Lab kept him busy – crime didn't stop for the holidays, he often thought wryly, if nothing else, it boosted it. Now, in the snow, away from work, it was all coming back. Shaking his head as if to clear away the memory, he drove on, watching for the Central Avenue exit.

"This is payback Jasper!" Jo launched a snowball at her brother who turned away but not before it smacked him soundly in his leg. A shout of laughter behind her made her turn only to be hit in the leg from across the yard. Liam's "Gotcha Auntie" could be heard above Roxie's excited barking. 'Apparently that time spent with the pitching coach for Little League paid off,' Jo noted wryly, lobbing a light snowball at her nephew and another at Anne who was doing her best to stay behind Kyle in order to keep from getting hit. "Oh!" Another cold one landed on her neck and Jo turned to see her brother laughing as he ducked out of the way of an attack launched by Anne, Kieran and Liam.

"Harmon, help me out here!" Jasper shouted, ducking behind the massive snowman as he gathered more snow into several balls. Jo had three snowballs carefully held in her scarf and she was slowly making her way around the snowman, trying to stay out of the twinkling lights hanging from the maple trees. The swirling snow and low daylight made aiming difficult The merry group was so engrossed in the snowball fight that no one noticed the dark SUV pulling up in the driveway. Horatio sat inside for some seconds, not quite believing his eyes. Figures were darting in and out of the Christmas lights. Roxie and Jezebel were dark shadows moving in and out; snowballs zinging in all directions. The tall snowman in the center of the yard looked as if he was keeping watch over the game. One figure in fatigues, his red hair dotted with snowflakes, darted into view, before darting back into the shadows after launching a snowball at the petite woman near the fence. Kyle! Horatio could hardly believe his eyes and quickly stepped out of the SUV, heading for the gate.

"Kyle! I can't believe you threw that! Horatio's son or not, you are in big trouble!" Jo launched one of her snowballs and followed it up with two more. The first two whizzed past the young man, but she heard the third find its target with a solid thud. "Got you Kyle!" she shouted laughing. But when she looked up, Jo's eyes widened as she realized she had indeed hit a member of the Caine family with her snowball. Unfortunately it wasn't the young man who had arrived with her brother.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio & Josie: Happy Christmas

 **Chapter 7**

December 24 – Christmas Eve - after the snowball fight

"Horatio!" Jo stood stock still as the man she had been wishing to see this Christmas Eve wiped the snow from his hair in her front yard.

"Dad!" Kyle hurried over to his father, the snowball in his hands falling to the ground. "You ARE here! Dad! Merry Christmas!" For the second time in the space of an afternoon, Jo swallowed back tears as father and son embraced each other. The swirling snow and twinkling colored lights lent a Christmas card-like scene to the emotional greeting between the two men.

"It is so good to see you son," Horatio murmured, closing his eyes for a moment to blink back sudden tears. He and Kyle had missed so much, any time they could be together was special. And now Kyle was here with him at Christmas. It was almost enough for Horatio to give the Christmas holiday hype another chance.

Liam and Kieran came running across the yard to see what had suspended the snowball fight. Noticing their favorite Miami Lieutenant both were about to bolt over to greet him, but Jo and Jasper managed to stop them in time. "Yes, it's Lieutenant Caine, but let's give him and Kyle some space for a bit, okay boys? Kyle hasn't seen his dad for months, so he would probably like a few moments alone with him. What do you say," Jo turned to where Roxie was prancing just outside arms' length, "you help me get Uncle Jasper's four-legged furball and Jezebel in the house? Then we'll make hot chocolate for everyone before we get ready to go to Christmas Eve Mass. I am so looking forward to hearing you both play carols with the band during the service."

As the three adults turned the boys back to the house, Kieran asked, "Uncle Jasper, will you come to Mass and listen to us play? We've been practicing like almost every day!"

"I wouldn't miss it, Kieran!" Jasper patted his nephew on the shoulder and whistled for Roxie. The five humans and two dogs were walking up the steps, Jo bringing up the rear. She turned on the last step, a small smile on her lips as Horatio and Kyle gave each other one final embrace before slowly heading toward the house, one bright head leaning slightly toward the other as they shared something from the long months apart.

Once inside the house, Jo sent the boys and Jasper down the basement to hang up the wet snowpants and jackets while getting all the wet boots near heating vents to dry. "Anne, can you help me with the hot chocolate?" Jo weaved her way through the dogs into the kitchen. "I'll get this started," she pulled out a pot and grabbed the milk jug from the fridge. "Would you find enough mugs and put together a plate of Christmas cookies? And maybe peel a few of those small mandarin oranges and slice an apple or two? It will be a while before dinner with Mass at 5:30. You are going with us?" The younger woman colored slightly as she reached up to the top shelf of the cupboard for the mugs with red and blue snowflakes adorning the outside.

"I wouldn't miss it Jo," Anne murmured, setting the crockery on the counter. "I … wasn't expecting the Lieutenant and Kyle and your brother to be here. Are you sure you still want me to stay here for Christmas Eve? My mother is probably going to stop at the bar on her way home from work and she'll be passed out by the time we finish here. I can go home. You'll have a house full. And, I'm sure you want some time alone with the Lieutenant."

"Don't be silly Anne." Jo waved the young woman's worries away with her hand. "I want you to stay and," she paused with a smile, "I know you want to spend time with Kyle. And, Kieran and Liam are really looking forward to having you here for Christmas Eve and opening presents with them on Christmas Day. I think they consider you an almost-sister." Jo turned her attention to whisking in the milk to the cocoa and sugar mixture she had in her pan. "I would really like it if you would stay as well," she added quietly. Anne's shy smile and nod were enough and by the time the boys came up from downstairs, the cocoa and snacks were ready.

Forty-five minutes later, cups were being loaded onto the empty cookie and fruit trays to be taken to the kitchen. Roxie and the doxies, who were now toasty warm and full of homemade cookie bones, snuffled around the tables looking for the odd cookie crumbs that might have made it to the floor. "Thank you Kyle," Jo handed the young man the tray of empty cups and directed him to leave it on the counter by the sink. "You and the Lieutenant will be joining us for Christmas Eve Mass at St. John's tonight? Kieran and Liam will be playing Christmas carols during Mass with the children's band." When he nodded, she continued, "Excellent. Now could you do me a favor and run next door with Anne so she can grab her clothes for Mass and her overnight bag? Her mother isn't home yet, but I'd rather not have her be caught by the live-in boyfriend or her mother should they come home early. You should be enough of a threat just waiting outside on the steps."

"Yes Ma'am." The young soldier nodded and went in search of Anne. Jo was loading the mugs into the dishwasher, intent on getting everything cleaned up so she would have time to get herself dressed for Mass as well as make sure both boys wore their dress pants, white shirts and Christmas ties. She heard footsteps on the ceramic tile floor, and said without looking up, "You can leave that tray in the sink if it's empty. I'll rinse it off when I'm done here."

"Ok Sweetheart, but I think Anne already brought that tray in and you took care of it. What I was wondering," Horatio hesitated for a moment before slipping his arms around her waist, gently turning her from her task at the dishwasher, "is why you've been avoiding me since I arrived? Other than smacking me with that snowball of course." His tone was light but his blue eyes were serious. "Everything all right?" he asked quietly, his eyes carefully studying her face. Jo smiled, enjoying the warmth of his hands on her waist. Resting her hands on his forearms, she looked up at him, her blue eyes serious.

"I wasn't avoiding you, Lieutenant. I wanted you and Kyle to have time together, that's all." Hesitantly, not taking her eyes from his, Jo slid her hands to his waist. "And I'm really sorry you got hit with my snowball. It was meant for Kyle. I guess my aim was a little off."

"A little?" Horatio raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Judging by the direction of the first two you threw and the one that hit me, I'd say your aim leaves much to be desired. You should work on that Sweetheart or you will never win a snowball fight."

"Are you volunteering to be on my team next time, Lieutenant? Or, maybe you could give me some pointers? But I should warn you," Jo smiled cheekily, enjoying this exchange with him. "Jasper says I throw worse than a girl. I once clonked Jezebel square on the top of the head with a rubber Kong toy while she was swimming out in the lake. It ducked her under and she wouldn't come near me the rest of the day."

"Hmmm … sounds like that might be a dangerous assignment then. I'll need to give that some thought. For now, I don't think I want to wait until I find you under some mistletoe to kiss you Jo." She felt him pull her closer to him, their bodies barely touching. Jo sighed as he leaned down, his eyes on her mouth. She felt his breath feather her lips and her lashes fell as she waited for his kiss.

Kieran burst into the kitchen. "Auntie Jo! Auntie Jo! Roxie opened some of the Christmas presents!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio & Josie: Happy Christmas - Traditions

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **December 24 – Christmas Eve**_

At the sound of Kieran's voice, Jo jerked away from Horatio, but not before she heard his muttered, "Great timing, as usual, Roxie." Jo shrugged her shoulders apologetically, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she followed an upset Kieran out to the scene of the crime below the branches of the Christmas tree. A very unapologetic Roxie was laying amongst torn Christmas wrappings and mangled bows and ribbons. She looked from Kieran to Jo.

"Roxie what are we going to do with you?" Jo asked, biting her lip. After a moment she said matter-of-factly, "Okay, Kieran here's the plan. You gather the presents Roxie tried to open, and I'll find a box. When we get home from Mass, you and Uncle Jasper can rewrap them. I don't think Roxie found any of the dog treats or toys. Don't be too upset with her, ok?" Her nephew nodded slowly, reaching down to pat the large head. Jo smiled as she heard Kieran's softly murmured, "I know you're really excited because your dad is here too, hmm Rox?"

 _ **At the Lab in Miami …**_

"Oh Erik," Calleigh pushed the blonde hair back from her eyes and looked at her watch, "it's after 5:00 on Christmas Eve. Why are we still here?" The handsome man bending over the pages of sheet music laid out on the table answered her without looking up.

"Because … we are trying to figure out if there are clues in this sheet music that was left at the last crime scene. And …if we don't catch this guy by tomorrow he might disappear and won't come back until next Christmas."

"Now you're sounding like Horatio," Calleigh drawled, a smile on her face as Erik straightened up, fixing her with his best "you've got to be kidding" stare. "Sorry, your beautiful brown eyes don't have the same effect as the LT's. And, since Horatio is in Minnesota and Stetler is out of the building, what do you say we call it a day so we can get home to hang our stockings up for Santa?" Erik straightened up and stretched, looking at his watch.

"I suppose you're right." He rounded the table, following the diminutive blonde out of the room, turning off the lights as they left. "Speak for yourself Cal. My stocking was hung up days ago! I guess you might not get anything from the man in red this year." His "Ouch!" echoed down the eerily empty halls as she punched him in the shoulder.

 _ **Outside St. John's church in Minnesota:**_

"Bye Auntie, Bye Mr. Horatio! See you after Mass!" Kieran and Liam turned and ran to the tall wooden doors leading into the church. Jo looked up at the man standing beside her. She caught her breath at how handsome he looked in the long coat he had slipped on and the green cashmere scarf draped casually around his neck. Falling snowflakes shimmered in the Christmas lights that were woven into the pine garland adorning each of the light poles. As Jo watched, they settled on Horatio's red-gold hair and black coat. For a brief moment they sparkled in the light before melting silently away. He was staring up at the bell ringing in the 5 o'clock hour. As the fifth chime faded away into the night, Horatio offered his arm to Jo and they walked slowly toward the church.

As their feet crunched across the snow on the parking lot, Jo glanced at the man walking beside her. The earlier teasing was gone; he had been quiet on the short ride to the church from her house. In front of them, families were stopping near the Nativity scene set up outside the church doors. The excited voices of children hung in the air as they pointed to the Baby Jesus and figures of Mary and Joseph. Horatio paused beside the wooden stable, barely feeling Jo's tug on his arm as she bumped into him. "Sorry about …" her words died in her throat as she followed his blue eyes moving from the shepherd with his sheep to the angel hanging above the entrance.

" _Look Horatio, the Baby is in the manger tonight! The animals are all there with Him. And there's the angel singing above them!" she said, looking at him. "The angel was always your favorite when you were young, my son." His mother smiled then, her blue eyes so like those of her eldest child, sparkling in the dim light of the Nativity scene. "She reminds me of you," Horatio murmured quietly, the awkwardness of a 15-year-old showing as he hugged her quickly. Horatio felt her squeeze his arm through his thin jacket. "You are sweet my darling son. I love singing. Let's go inside. There will be Christmas carols tonight." She began humming Joy to the World softly as they strolled the rest of the way to the heavy church doors. Horatio walked slowly, not wanting this special moment with his mother to end. Their neighbor, Mrs. Binchey would meet them after the Carols with Ray Jr. for the Midnight Mass. Standing beside her in the pew, he whispered the words of the song, so he could listen to her sing, her voice as sweet as he imagined an angels' might be._

"What is it Horatio?" Jo asked softly, seeing sadness in those beautiful eyes that had not been there five minutes ago. He closed his eyes for a moment, aware of Jo's quiet presence beside him. When he opened them, he turned to her, taking her other hand in his.

"Every Christmas Eve, my mother would take me with her to Carols and Midnight Mass at the church down the street from our house." Horatio's voice was husky with emotion. "It was our Christmas Eve tradition. She would sing as we walked and I would look at the candles in the windows and the lights on the trees. We went to that Mass every year until I was 16. I … I can barely remember her voice now." At the sadness in his voice, Jo caught her breath, her arms going around him in a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry Horatio." Jo rested her head against his shoulder. "I didn't mean to bring up sad memories. If this is too difficult …" she hesitated as his blue eyes met hers. "I would understand," she finished quietly. "We can go back to the house." Shaking his head slightly, he said quietly, "Not sad, Josie," he paused, "more like … bittersweet." She felt his arms tighten around her. "Your nephews are counting on you, Sweetheart. And," he smiled crookedly, "it will be wonderful to share this evening with your family and to have Kyle with us." Jo's heart skipped a beat when she heard him say _us._

Before she could agree, a shout sounded behind them, announcing the arrival of Jasper and Kyle. "Hey you two! There won't be any places left for us to sit together! You were supposed to save spots!" Jasper jogged up beside them and went on past. "Come on Harmon, if we don't get a spot in front where Kieran and Liam can see us, I will never hear the end of it!"

Jo watched in amusement as the two men disappeared into the building. Turning to look up at the silent man beside her, she murmured, "What do you say we send the twins home with Jasper and Kyle and Anne after Mass and we go for a walk?" She was rewarded with a smile, his teeth gleaming in the light.

"I would like that Josie," he murmured, turning her toward the doors. Silently, they walked inside arm-in-arm. Kyle and Anne were waiting for them near the main aisle and soon they were all settled into the long pew. Kieran and Liam spotted them from their chairs on the side of the altar and waved enthusiastically. Jo found herself resisting the urge to lay her head on Horatio's shoulder, smiling as she noticed Anne and Kyle holding hands on the other side of Horatio. A sense of peace settled around her and for the first time since her Aunt had died, Jo felt that this would be a happy Christmas after all.

TBC


End file.
